


So Can You Handle What We're All About?

by NidoranDuran



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Fed up of her bandmate's cockiness, Akali swears she can outdo Ahri in whatever she chooses, but when Ahri chooses a gauntlet of beastly champions to fuck their ways through, the two pop stars might find that they get along more than they think they do. Commission for simo09





	So Can You Handle What We're All About?

Akali had gone too far. Probably five steps too far. She knew it from the moment she watched Ahri sinking down to her knees in front of Alistair with her tongue adoring its way all over the bull's massive cock. It was an exercise in utter madness, but one that Akali had invited upon herself, for as much as she wished desperately that she hadn't. There was just too much happening here that she had basically asked for and she knew she was to blame for this, eyes looking out beyond Alistair to all the other monstrous champions waiting for their turn in this madness too, something that was only going to get worse in the time to come as they got deeper into this insanity.

Ahri's cocky attitude was a bother even on the good days. Akali liked being laid back and chill about everything, but Ahri came from top flight pop star stock, her grittier career evolution with K/DA not really taking the attitude and cockiness out of her Charitably, she was a bit of a diva. Uncharitably, Akali called her an uppity bitch more than once, and it was as good an explanation as she could really give. Ahri was a pain, and Akali had reached her limit, deciding to call her band mate out on a simple wager: she wanted Ahri to choose something Akali could be better than her at, and in that regard, she had played right into Ahri's hand.

The challenge was 'handling big monster cocks'. It made Ahri sound like a size queen, and from what she could already see that was actually pretty true, but there was worse than that; the word 'monster' wasn't an exaggeration. She had called a bunch of bestial champions over to them and bringing upon them the wild, raw invitation of something twisted, and insane. The depths of madness in front of them was clear: a gauntlet fucking. An endurance contest. Akali didn't even need to be better than Ahri, she just needed to last her way through this insanity too, and not leave the men disappointed. Easier said than fucking done; Akali couldn't believe the mess in front of her, and the sheer size of Alistair's cock as the mere 'first step' was utter madness.

A madness Ahri seemed completely unintimidated by. She was shameless and eager as she pushed forward, letting the pleasure speak for itself as she knelt there, legs spread out, hips wiggling enticingly back toward Akali maybe not as a gesture of seduction, but of pure smugness and desire, boldness greeting the pulse of something twisted and unapologetic. Her mouth got to work lustfully adoring every inch of Alistair's cock, tongue slithering along and welcoming the pressure before her, licking away with bold and unopposed pressure. Moving boldly forward to give herself up to this all was something as simple and distinct as she could muster, pressure bubbling hot and tense within them. There was no holding back this pleasure and this need, desire swelling up through them hotly as they let themselves go.

Alistair let out eager groans of excitement as he stood down, staring at Ahri and delighting in the way she offered her desire and the sweet swell of pleasure. "Keep licking," he snarled, his oversized hand tightening on the back of her head and pulling her in tight, relishing in the chance to press on and savour this pleasure, to push on and have his twisted fun with Ahri, loving the way she served him and adored his cock. This wasn't the newest feeling for Alistair, who relished in the consistent enjoying he found in being treated by the pop star's mouth to shameless hunger and excitement, her body meek and hot in how she surrendered to him.

Focused on the meaty prick before her, Ahri saw no reason to take a moment and slow her desperate attention down, throwing herself into the thrill and senseless heat of loving his cock, squatting down and lapping away at his shaft. She wanted to intimidate Akali, surprised that her band mate was willing to do this, but now ready to make something even more exciting. She could have looked directly at Akali and intimidated her through how devoted she was to this massive bull prick, but Ahri found plenty more delight in throwing all sense away. She cared only about adoring his cock, dancing her tongue against it and proving her bold, devoted push forward, loving his cock thoroughly and leaving nothing in her wake but pure surrender and need.

Alistair's groaning and grunting wound up, louder and harder as the deep bellow rumbled in his chest. His cock throbbed and pulsed, catching Akali's eye as she watched the relentless indulgence before her. There was no holding back, no containing this heat, and the pulsating chaos of primal heat was something completely senseless. "You're my favorite slut," he growled as his head pitched back, and with a powerful ache he let it all go, cock pulsing, twitching, and firing off a gooey flood of thick, molten spunk that splashed all over her face, hosing Ahri down with a messy facial to start off her show of intense monster sluttery 'the right way'."

"Your turn, bitch," Ahri said, licking her lips as she stared at Akali with a big, smug smirk, wickedly swaying her hips and stepping off to the side to let Akali prove she could live up to the lofty heights she had just set.

Akali wasn't really in a place to say she could. But she didn't really have a damn choice here, did she? She needed to live up to these expectations and to the insane demands upon her, needed to prove she was a bad bitch capable of hanging with Ahri to shut her up, and that put everything into a perspective that Akali didn't really have any way to handle except for simply accepting it. She needed a Change of pace, a new way to treat this cock, and as she fell to her knees before Alistair she felt like she had the best way to do it.

She swallowed his dick right up. No licking, no teasing. His cock was already glistening with Ahri's spit, twitching in the aftermath of an orgasm; why would she waste her time giving him something slow when the cock remained unsucked? Akali took his fat cock head past her lips and simply got to work at adoring it all over, slobbering all over his fat prick and accepting upon her a special kind of pressure, dizzily overwhelmed by the chance to press on and ruin all sense and need in the face of this mad situation and the unraveling pleasure upon her. Akali was going to get through this, and she wasn't just going to take it slow and sneak out a win, she was going to go hard and prove she deserved to be there.

"You have some competition," Alistair growled, and he could see Ahri wasn't happy to hear that, but as the fox pouted he happily got his hand onto the back of her head and pushed her further down, guiding Akali to throat his cock.. It was loud, as she choked on his meaty prick and shuddered through the mess of trying to deal with this, but she still took it down, still kept firm and enduring as she sucked his cock with needy, aggressive hunger and a sense of utterly shameless, senseless surrender. Akali wasn't going to be stopped. She couldn't be. Once she accepted Alistair's cock past her lips she simply had to win this, as she felt her jaw get a bit sore from the pressure of sucking him down like this, of staking her claim and letting nothing stop her.

Spit bubbled around Akali's lips and the noisy choking sounds she made grew harder and louder. It wasn't the first time that Akali got some rough oral. Not in the fucking least. But a massive bull cock was not exactly a normal pace to take or an expectation she was ready to deal with. The fact that she could even suck on a cock like Alistair's was something Akali found herself unbelievably proud of as she hammered forward, continuing to stubbornly hoke the cock down and treat it to all of the lustful attentions it deserved. Ahri had done half the job, and that left Akali free to impress through simply keeping it up; what became a power move of Ahri flaunting that she could get him off with only her tongue turned into Akali stealing the opportunity to do even more and to impress, even if it meant becoming a desperate, hazy wreck in the process.

At least it worked. It paid off brilliantly as Akali brought Alistair to a loud, hot orgasm, his grunts and groans leaving Ahri fuming behind her band mate from the sheer relief she could hear in his voice. His cock twitched and ached, erupting right into Akali's mouth and down her throat, letting her gulp the thick seed down and guzzle his load, accepting it all into her stomach and showing off a level of boldness and indulgence that had every man in the room watching with deep interest and attention.

"Humph, you did pretty well, but you didn't even suck all the way to his base," Ahri said, unfolding her arms and making sure her hips had some extra sway as she snapped her fingers and advanced forward, getting herself right up on Rengar and licking her lips. "But Ren? Oh, Ren fucks like a machine, I don't think anyone is prepared for a Rengar fuck the first time around. Why don't you show this little ninja what she's in for?'

The swift motion of Rengar's hands turned Ahri around, bent her over, and tugged her shorts right down, her fine ass trembling as he slammed right into her pussy from behind. Hands gripped her hair, using his old on it to keep her bent at a sharp ninety degrees while his hips hammered forward with primal glee and vigor, indulging thoroughly in the chance to fuck Ahri right there in front of everyone. Rengar felt a little territorial about it; he'd never been in a room full of Ahri's other beastly paramours before and he felt an incredible pressure on him now to prove himself and lay a stake over her, to make sure everyone knew how hard he fucked and to leave no doubt that he could blow her mind.

"Just like that, Ren! Stuff my slutty pussy, show Akali how a pro handles some big monster dick." Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she took on this relentless pleasure, accepting the hard fuck right there without shame. Ahri loved getting fucked by big dicks, and the thrill of fame always made it possible for the size queen slut to get what she wanted. But this? Oh this was another step higher still. Beastly lovers who showed the gumiho something absolutely inhuman, rutting into her with animalistic fervor and exotically shaped cocks. Hung humans were a dime a dozen. A truly capable hunky cat man who could rail her? Oh that was a special treat, and Ahri savoured it anywhere she could get it.

The moans she put on were a bit over the top, a bit more reckless and insane if only because Ahri wanted to make sure everyone knew how good the dick was. Particularly Akali; Ahri knew there was a decent chance at intimidating Akali, and she hoped that by laying it on thick she could scare the ninja off from doing much to push on, trying to scare her into inactivity and an early surrender. But even if that backfired, she knew firing up a bunch of territorial and aggressive beastly men by making them think they had to fuck harder and better to prove themselves was only going to make it harder for Akali, and that kept Ahri racing through the madness eagerly, giving up to the vigor and the mess of getting fucked so raw.

But there was so much genuine pleasure burning in the midst of this situation that as Ahri came hard from the pressure and heat of getting fucked, there was nothing fake or overblown about her surrender. Ahri came hard from the pounding and unraveling thrills upon her, dizzily spiraling out into chaotic moans and squeals as she came, her body thrashing and aching under the swell of this orgasm. "Fill me up with your cum right now!" she yelled, spine arching back, body shuddering as she let go of it all and gave up everything to this bliss, as Rengar slammed balls deep into her and filled Ahri up with his sticky, hot, gooey seed. Ahri twisted, shivered, ached, and looked on to Akali to see how she took care of this as Rengar pulled out of her hole and let it drip to the floor with cum.

Akali felt bold as she kicked her pants off. She had to be if she wanted to make the most of this situation and get out from under this. So she headed forward, almost climbing him as she got up onto him. "I can do that," she said, wrapping her legs around his waist. Rengar's hands sought Akali's taut butt and took hold of her, pulling her down onto his cock and getting right to work at pounding into her, holding her tight and using her body as a sex toy as he effortlessly lifted her and slammed her back down. Unrestrained and uncaring, Rengar showed off his power in how he fucked Akali, and he let her pressures and her momentum end up used against her in the process, all very direct and very wicked, driven by something primal and intense, something to really make her struggle.

And it did. Akali whined and twisted on the receiving end of this primal fucking, unsure how to compose herself and steady her thoughts under this mad, raw pressure upon her. There was no real way to compose or control herself, as she struggled to hold steady and keep herself under control. But at the same time, this vicious and animalistic fucking didn't really feel like too much for Akali to handle. It just felt like a lot. Felt like new experiences and new pressures, but also new pleasures to enjoy. Her stubborn body refused to bend or slow down, as she pressed on harder, shoving forward and not letting anything intimidate her as she hammered forward in brutal motions back and forth, relentlessly pounding away with impunity and desperation.

Rather than be thrown off by Rengar's primal fucking or seem like she was at all going to be intimidated, Akali moaned and twisted, bucking greedily back and forth under the swell of pure aggression. "More, give me more!" she yelled, clinging to him tighter, legs locking around his waist as she held tightly onto him, refusing to let anything intimidate her as she just let him have her. Everything about this roughness and this heat made for something that should have been harsher and more worrisome than it really was, but Akali found her groove in getting fucked like this and she simply didn't want it to stop

Rengar's hands dug into Akali's ass tight as he hammered her up and down, refusing to slow down or hold back, relentless and aggressive and completely removed from sense as he made his mark on her, fucked Akali with a special and twisted first that ended when he slammed her down onto his cock, groaning, "She outlasted me," as he held her tight in place and came deep inside of her pussy. His load of cum triggered Akali's orgasm instead of being called on by it, and that fact wasn't lost on anyone, including Ahri, as she thrashed and howled in gleeful indulgence, happily taking on the mess of pleasure and holding steady through the chance to make the most of it and prove herself.

This wasn't going well at all for Ahri, the bitterness getting to her as she slipped down onto all fours. "Warwick, come play with me," she purred, calling over the beefy wolf man with her hips wiggling and her body accepting the insane pressure upon her. Ahri felt like she had to play dirty now to make this work, but she was happy to do so, eager to make the most of this situation and get away with what she craved. Warwick didn't have to be told twice, his voracious appetite something Ahri could always rely on as he shoved forward and stuffed his cock into her from behind, grabbing tight hold of her and getting to work fucking the fox relentlessly.

Ahri's tails perked up and twitched as Warwick's thick cock pounded into her. "I feel your knot against my pussy lips with every thrust," she whined, biting her lip and rolling her head back as she got herself all tightly wound and ready. "I would tell you to stuff my pussy with your fat knot, but then you wouldn't be able to fuck Akali, and that's not fair. So you'll just have to fuck me harder to make up for that, won't you?" She tried her best to cover up the insanity of this treatment, doing her best to steady her thoughts against these pressures and the overwhelming heat upon her. Akali was doing too well so far and she needed to do something to try and scare her off, wondering how much and more Akali seemed just as capable a slut as she was, and she didn't like that. Even if this was only for bragging rights, Ahri had to win; she really fucking loved bragging.

But she also loved big, hard wolf cocks ravaging her pussy, and she refused to hide from that, owning up to the pleasure and the excitement upon her. Back and forth she thrashed, rocking back and forth against him and pushing on harshly, letting the pleasure overwhelm and indulge. She was out of control with the way she hammered on and rocked her way through primal desire and need, heat getting the better of her, doing to her things that felt dizzier and hotter by the second. Warwick was the perfect next step with his dominant hold on her hips and his deep thrusts forward, each time threatening to drive his knot into her pussy, and as much as Ahri 'didn't want' him to, there was always a chance he'd lose control or just say fuck it, and it was precisely that possibility that Ahri craved now amid her relentless bucking and thrashing, moans raging out of control as she let herself go again.

"This is way too much for anyone to take!" Ahri whined, gasping in staged and overblown ecstasy as she thrashed and twisted, her orgasm tearing through her almost with howling bliss as she let it all go, refusing to slow down her descent and her hungers, letting sensations rule her powerfully and refusing to let anything stop her. As Warwick's cock pumped her full of cum, Ahri felt that surely, she had finally reached a point where Akali was going to feel a bit more worried about this.

"Bullshit," Akali said, getting down on all fours right beside her band mate, ass up high in the air. "Fuck my ass instead, Warwick. Fuck, you can knot it too, if you want. I can handle this." She wasn't sure she could, actually, but she wanted to throw Ahri for a loop, wanted to scare her out of action and make her be the one to panic under the intimidation. But at the same time, Akali was quickly stuffed with a massive prick and very abruptly given the ass fucking of a life time. Warwick's big canine cock didn't feel quite like anything she was used to, unexpected and yet oddly enticing as she gave up to it.

One hand grabbed hold of Akali's hair, tugging back on her ponytail while the other smacked across her ass. "That's some good courage you have there, ninja," he snarled, loving the way that Akali threw herself into the thick of it. She earned his respect in a bit of a weird way, and he was happy to keep up the pace of utterly wrecking her twat as she gave up to him so readily. He was shameless in how he bore down upon her, holding back nothing and letting Akali burn under his touch, shuddering through the primal thrills and heat of being taken on like this.

Akali refused to slow down, moaning needier and more desperately as her ass received its hardest fucking yet. "It's so new, but I love it. Nngh, yes, I want it now. I want you to knot my ass when you cum, Warwick. Let me feel what it's like!" Winding under the delirious and hazy thrill of losing control, Akali learned so much, and in some ways the thrill of being pounded began to take the forefront over the fact she had to show up Ahri and prove herself. It was hard to focus on the task when she was having so much fun just sinking down into the throes of this surrender, and Akali simply didn't see any reason to slow down or hold back the pleasure as it surged through her, winding her up more tense and hot, threatening to approach a point she simply wasn't ready for.

Sticking a hand down between her legs, Akali rubbed ta her sopping wet pussy, eyes biting her lip as she stared up past lidded eyes toward Ahri, almost defying her to do something about this and to speak up. This was such a weird mess of excitement for Akali, and she found herself overwhelmed by the pulse of pure heat and haze, something relentless, primal, utterly unstoppable. Akali wasn't about to let anything hold her back as she threw herself down into this mess and let pleasure burn her up, smoldering desire doing to her things far too primal and too chaotic for her to really know how to deal with.

But she took it all, endured it, got through the pleasure, and for it all she found herself overwhelmed by the mad pulse of orgasmic bliss surging up through her. Akali swore and shivered and ached under this relentless pulse of bliss, of pure need igniting her and overwhelming her body, leaving her a special kind of mess desperately shivering under this pressure. "Knot me," she moaned with relentless glee, letting the pleasure overwhelm her and accepting something so chaotic guide her down into the throes of hazy ecstasy, earnestly accepting that she wanted to try something new, something hot, something insane.

Warwick was happy to oblige. Slamming harshly forward, he forced himself down until the bulbous knot shoved its way past her tight rosebud, locking into her ass as he flooded her bowels with cum and set her screaming over the edge of another orgasm a second later, a thrashing mess of multi-orgasmic need and bliss so hot and so shameless that she felt like she was never going to be able to call Ahri out on being a slut ever again. But she was gaining plenty of other, more valuable ground instead.

Ahri was in a desperate, drastic place now. "Let's turn up the heat. Nasus, Renekton; change of plans. I want you boys to spitroast me while that knot deflates." Ahri made sure that as she dropped to her knees between the two beastly brothers, she gave Akali the perfect side profile view of her ensuing spitroasting. Desperation pushed Ahri forward and she knew that she was in way too deep with her plans and desires now, but she wasn't going to be stopped no matter what she had to do and who she had to fuck in what way.

The brothers, fortunately, were more than happy to oblige Ahri in exactly the breed of madness she craved. Renekton got in front of her while Nasus slipped behind, and Ahri received a nice, hard stuffing both her throat and her cunt as they eagerly got to work on her, deep thrusts shoving forward with primal glee while she shuddered under their attention and the pressure that came with it. Raw back and forth motions shook her down deep in the midst of this desire and this heat, chaos ruling her now as she let it all out. Thrashing back and forth between the scaly, hard lizard cock in her mouth and the thick canine cock up her twat was an easy task for the experienced slut, who wanted to intimidate and to frighten Akali with how she moved and how she so deftly handled this all.

And Akali was impressed, biting her lip as she watched with ragged breath, recovering from her last orgasm and waiting for the knot to deflate, eyes studying with great interest the way that the brothers double teamed Ahri, the way Ahri handled them like a pro. She'd done this before. Been in that exact position and savoured the chaos of this exact brand of lunacy. A lunacy that Ahri seemed to savour. Maybe it was meant to frighten Akali off; the ninja felt like a lot of this was Ahri deciding she and only she was a bad enough bitch to handle these kinds of things, but so far Akali had proven herself so capable and so ready that in truth she wondered if she wasn't in a pretty good position to make the most of this all regardless, to press on and prove herself capable of so much more.

Getting fucked at both ends by the brothers was an experience hard enough for Ahri to almost forget about the competition entirely, one hand on the base of Renekton's cock while the other helped to try and brace her, balancing off against the pressure of this treatment through holding steady and enduring the worst these thrusts could provide. Ahri felt a bit dizzy and lost to this pleasure, overwhelmed by the mess of frustration and chaos driving her on deeper and hotter, tension throbbing across every inch of her body. This was a last ditch attempt to get the contest to end on a note she felt good about, a note she could handle. Anything past this was drastic and insane in ways she wasn't going to throw herself into if she could get away with it.

All the thrusting, grunting, groaning, and pounding they gave her led Ahri down the path of tense climax once more, body twisting and aching under the pulse of raw need and desire. Her body throbbed and her thoughts spiraled off into desperation as she let the pleasure rule her, let raw sensation do to her things that felt damn good, that she always loved, but which now were so out there and so chaotic that she really wasn't sure how to deal with them all. But she was ready,m confident, driven by something powerful and tense as she accepted the cum pumping into her holes, filling her up and leaving her a helpless, eager kind of wreck dizzily embracing her desires. As the cock pulled back from her throat, she wiped the drool from her lips and moaned, "Beat that."

The knot deflated at last, and Akali was let loose, scurrying over toward them and groaning, "My ass feels so empty right now. Forget a spitroast, how about y--whoa!" Akali didn't even have a chance to finish her offer as the two beastly brothers got right down to it. They pulled Akali up and impaled her down onto their cocks, Nasus claiming her ass from behind while Renekton spiked her pussy down onto his cock. Without shame, they began to pound into her, relentless in their pursuit of something vicious and hot, driven by newfound desires and excitements that were all Ahri's fault, but which they happily took out on her hot and slightly less promiscuous band mate.

But with all eyes on her, it was clear 'slightly less' was the only accurate way to put it. Akali whined and twisted under all of this attention, fucked into hazy surrender and bliss by a big dick readily hammering into her, fucking her senseless and leaving her under the molten embrace of pure, winding need. Back and forth she bucked, getting steadily double penetrated and very openly loving every second of the experience for all the pressures it provided. She didn't want to hold back from this chance, embracing the opportunity and welcoming the chance to get ruined, moaning, "I see why you love these cocks so much!"

On one hand a twinge of excitement hit Ahri, as she almost kind of liked the idea that a band mate and a friend was seeing her way of things. This was a 'friendly' enough competition that knowing Akali was getting off this hard on her favorite monster cocks kind of brought her a weird joy, but on the other hand, the backfiring of her attempt t win was blatant, and she had phrased the terms with such dismissive certainty of Akali's defeat that now, watching her take the pounding in stride, Ahri didn't really didn't know how feel. She was stuck here, lost to some twisted sense of confused desire, heat aching through her body and leaving her so helpless and lost that she didn't really know what to do with it all.

There was no way Akali was looking back now, as she let the thrill of this chaotic double penetration show her so many new experiences and desires all at once that she was left certain only of the fact that she had to explore more. She needed it, so needy and hot as the cravings got the better of her,as she let pleasure take hold and burn her up so powerfully that she didn't really understand how anyone was supposed to deal with it. Back and forth she rocked through this chaos and this need, embracing pleasure as she came undone, bucking between the brothers' cocks and letting the idea of complete surrender rule her now.

Pleasure came simultaneously and with great bliss for everyone involved as the pulse of raw ecstasy left everyone involved overwhelmed. Two big cocks slammed forward, burying themselves deep inside of Akali's holes as cum pumped deep inside of her, making her howl and twist in such hazy bliss and ecstasy that she didn't really know how to deal with it all, but Akali took it in stride as best she could, ready to accept that the utter chaos and surrender of this situation made for something primal enough to overwhelm and to ignite. The bliss that came from this treatment was merciless, unlike anything that Akali could have been prepared for, and she was lost to this excitement and this heat.

Akali's feet fumbled trying to hit the ground as she did her best not to fall right over in dizzy frustration and panic, left wondering how to deal with this mess and knowing she as a bit clumsily off and overwhelmed when it came to not completely falling over. Cum leaked from her well fucked holes, and Akali felt completely satisfied in how she'd been used.

But there was more still to enjoy, as Ahri reached for her hand and tugged her in for a kiss. Of all the things that Akali had been expecting, a kiss was not it, the pleasure pulsing through her as her body shook and she lost herself to the excitement, accepting the attention and moaning her way through the bliss of a lustful locking of their lisp. She could taste the cum in her mouth still, savouring it as much as the warmth of a lovely, busty fox pressing against her.

"I've changed my mind," Ahri said. "You proved that you can keep up with me, and maybe instead of fighting, we should work together." Ahri's hands dug into Akali's ass. "I could use another monster slut when I call my boys over, and we'd get along a lot more if we're making out while getting fucked by a pair of hung monster brothers, don't you think?'

There was no denying the pleasure, heat, excitement, and desire coursing through Akali. She wasn't even entirely sure it wasn't Ahri's magical kiss doing to her things she was helpless against, but she knew she needed it, craving this pleasure as she let it all go, sensations running ragged through her. "I can get behind that," she moaned. "So is that what we're doing next?"

"No, next, I have something special in mind for us to share together." She looked over to the only man in the room who hadn't gotten a turn with the girls yet: Hecarim. "He is all horse down there," she whispered into Akali's ear.

The pop stars were down on their knees underneath Hecarim in second, desperation burning up inside of both of them as the idea of complete surrender got to them. There was nothing either could do to control themselves as they were faced with a big, meaty horsecock, stuck on either side of it, Akali amazed by what she was seeing and by the fact this was all really happening, but also craving the chance to learn and explore.

Ahri reached her hands around the back of Akali's head and pulled her in so they could share a messy kiss with the flared head of Hecarim's cock. There was no restraining themselves now, all the lust that had awaited them reaching its molten conclusion as they adored Hecarim's dick together, letting the competitive flare of their bitter frustrations turn to pleasure as they let it all go, let themselves sink into the throes of need and want side by side. Working together, the two artists could do more than they could apart, and they knew it as their hands and tongues and lips all worked into the ample amounts of cock they were faced with, craving the chance to press forward and completely lose themselves to molten need, bliss raging across every inch of their bodies.

There was no holding themselves back, an utter lack of hesitation marking their descent deeper as they worked side by side. "Suck it in, I want to see you do it. I know you can," Ahri urged, tightening her grip in Akali's hair, even tugging on it, and finally Akali went for it, opening her mouth wide and accepting Hecarim into it, amazed she could make this work and fit it in. There was no sense to this situation, no moment where she felt reasonable or composed, but fuck was it incredible to lose herself like this. It didn't matter to her at fucking all how out of control this was, how lost she was to pleasure and chaos. Akali sucked horsecock and loved every second of it.

Maybe all this time Akali hadn't needed show up and shut up Ahri, she just needed to get in some vital bonding, to find common ground with Ahri. Running her monster gauntlet had been that common ground, showing her a side of Ahri and of herself that was surely to help them get along, united now in the thrill of serving horsecock together. Kissing and licking with reckless abandon across every inch of Hecarim's proud shaft. This was where they belonged, where they were going to get alone. Akali could just feel it. They had fixed it all and found what they needed, albeit through utter madness.

When Hecarim came, Ahri knew they had to share it. They went cheek to cheek, stroking his powerful shaft together, inducing him to blow his massive load all over both their faces. Getting hosed down by a massive horse load was the kind of first Akali knew she was never going to forget, and just to hedge her bets on making sure the firsts kept coming, Ahri happily tugged on Akali's hair and moaned, "You're taking him up your cunt first. I want to see the look on your face while I still have the mental faculties to register it."


End file.
